Remote content delivery is a mechanism often used in the context of gaming to allow a user operating a client device to interact with content being generated remotely. For example, a user may be operating a primary client device that interacts with a game running on a remote server. User inputs may be transmitted from the primary client device to the remote server, where content in the form of game instructions or graphics may be generated for transmission back to the primary client device. Such remote interaction between users and games may occur during actual gameplay as well as during game menu interfacing.
Situations may arise where a user of the primary client device may decide that they also want to utilize a secondary client device for interacting with the content. For example, a user may initially be operating a primary client such as a gaming console which is interacting with a game running on a remote server. The user may then decide that they would like to interact game using a secondary client device such as a phone or tablet.
Conventionally, in order to pair the secondary client device with the remote server running the game, the user of the secondary client device may be required to provide authentication in the form of a login/password combination or may alternatively create a local network between the secondary client device and the primary client device.
In some situations the user of the secondary client device may be unable to access authentication information (e.g., login information is hidden from the user of the device), and so pairing the secondary client device by means of authentication credentials may be unavailable. Additionally, creating a local area network between the secondary client device and the primary client device may be very cumbersome, and so pairing the secondary client device by means of creating a local area network may not be preferred.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved mechanism for pairing a secondary client device with the remote server running the game.